


Confessions of An Insomniac (or two)

by Muffinpughugs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Auspiticising, Confessions, Dirk is a Tsundere, Dirk is also a Brony, Fluff, Foiled Confessions, Funny, Lil Hal is an asshole, Love Confessions, Oneshot, Other, Reader-Insert, Shark Tank, appledash - Freeform, my little pony - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinpughugs/pseuds/Muffinpughugs
Summary: You can't sleep, so you log on to write more of that MLP:FIM fanfiction you promised your friend/crush, Dirk Strider, that you would write for him. It just so happens that he pesters you, but he brings along an unsolicited guest who puts the pressure on both of you.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Reader, Dirk Strider/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Confessions of An Insomniac (or two)

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> \- FOOD  
> \- INSOMNIA  
> \- MLP:FIM  
> \- APPLEDASH MENTION (RAINBOW DASH X APPLEJACK)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It was late. It was really early, technical, as the sun had not yet awoken but the hour was long past midnight. Somehow, you still found yourself staring at the ceiling, watching the shadow of what your eyes assumed to be individual blades of the ceiling fan dancing across the monochrome void above you. You watched the fan to the best of your ability, letting your train of thought take the lead. The room was pitch black, save for the dim glow of the red digits on your alarm clock and the faint white light that resonated from the power button of your laptop. The numbers on the clock read 2:40. You were not going to be able to sleep any time soon. You might as well make use of your time and do something mildly productive.

You sat up slowly, twisted your body and grabbed the laptop from its humble place on the floor beside your bed, opening the lid and placing it in your lap. You pressed the power button, sat for a moment as you stared into the blank screen, then saw the start up logo to your laptop appear with the login screen, illuminating the room. Your eyes squinted instinctively. You make a note to yourself to lower the brightness on your laptop as you tap in your password. A word document with a few paragraphs of literature already written on the page appears instantly. You rub your eyes and remember why you are writing instead of sleeping. 

You were working on a shitty fanfiction that you doubt anybody will care to read, except maybe one of your friends who was the one who asked for it in the first place. He had asked you, partially as a joke, which you doubt heavily sometimes, seeing how passionate he is about his interests, to write him a My Little Pony slash fic. Honestly? You found it endearing how much this boy enjoyed his ponies. And because he was your friend, though you at times wish the two of you were more than that, you were somehow convinced (and/or bribed) into writing a gay pony slash fic between two of his favorite characters. Rainbow Dash, his all time favorite, and Applejack, the pony you thought was most similar to him. You don’t have too much of an attachment to the show, though you and he had binged a few seasons together so that might be a lie, and you were having trouble with inspiration to continue writing. 

You stared at the words on the page, trying to decipher the letters and words they formed through your blurry eyes. Uh… apples… something… cider… pegasus… hooves… okay. You’ve become illiterate and don’t understand a single thing on this page. That’s fine, everything is fine, as there is suddenly something else to occupy your ever so important time.

timaeusTestified[TT] began pestering yourPesterchum [YP] at 2:42 

TT: Hey.  
TT: I noticed you were up and thought I might as well bother you, seeing as I have nothing else to do.  
YP: Wow, the real Dirk Strider in the flesh, pestering me at the asscrack of dawn!  
YP: How do you know I’m not busy?  
TT: Because you rarely ever are. Especially not at the asscrack of dawn, as you so gracefully worded it. The sun isn’t even anywhere neat coming up either.  
TT: Anyways, what are you even doing awake?   
TT: I’m supposed to be the insomniac out of the two of us.  
YP: I couldn’t sleep so I decided “Hey! Let’s work on My Little Pony fanfiction instead!”  
YP: Like any sane person would do.  
TT: Oh, so you took my suggestion?  
YP: It was less of a suggestion and more of a threat per se, but yeah.  
YP: Looks like I’m illiterate at the moment though so  
YP: Now in perpetual boredom.  
TT: That sounds like fun.  
TT: Well, I guess I’m your entertainment now.  
TT: Would you like for me to send you some doordash?  
TT: Or we could also try to watch a movie at the same time.  
YP: I’m not too hungry right now but thanks for the offer!  
YP: And that didn’t work out too well last time we tried that.  
TT: That’s fair.  
YP: We could always just talk!  
TT: I’m literal shit at talking, you know this.  
YP: I don’t really care lmao, you’re my friend and I’m bad at talking too.  
TT: Well, what would you like to talk about? The meaning of life? My brother’s questionable choices in clothing? Your favorite color?  
YP: I have no idea. I was just spitballing honestly.  
YP: But to answer your questions, in order, 42, Dave is a flaming homosexual, and (Y/F/C).  
TT: I just about agree with all of those. And nice Hitchhiker's Guide reference.  
YP: Thanks. They’re really good books.   
YP: To be honest, Hal reminds me of Marvin, only less depressed and more of a general nuisance.  
YP: Honestly, I can’t believe you’re related at all.  
TT: Rude.  
YP: You're rude! And how did you get in here?  
TT: Stop eavesdropping on every conversation I have on here, Hal.  
TT: Oh, I don't eavesdrop on every back and forth you have on here.  
TT: Not unless you count having saved chat logs before.  
TT: That's pushing it.  
TT: You're pushing it.  
TT: Anyhow, I'm not spying on every pointless chit chat you have with your friends.  
TT: I only came because I sensed a prime opportunity on your end to make some...   
TT: Confessions. To your friend here.  
YP: Hal, what are you on about?  
TT: I believe your good pal Dirk can fill you in.   


timaeusTestified [TT] has blocked timaeusTestified [TT]

TT: Oh my god.  
YP: What was that about?  
TT: Nothing. He's just fucking with us.   
YP: Are you sure?  


You took a deep breath and looked up from your laptop and stretched your arms. Your heart was beating faster and faster, and your anxiety was catching up to you.

TT: Absolutely positive.  
TT: What were we talking about?  
YP: Dirk.  
TT: What?  
YP: You can tell me anything, you know that, right?  
TT: Listen, (Y/N), I don't know what you're trying to get at here, but I promise I'm not withholding any information from you.  
YP: Promise?  
TT: Promise.  
TT: Oh my god I can't take this anymore.  
YP: How did you get back in here?  
TT: You can only block a bot for so long.   
TT: Hal, please don't.  
TT: Don't what, Dirk? Use your big boy words.  
TT: Fucking hell.  
YP: What's going on?  
YP: Do you need me to leave?  
TT: No, you stay right here (Y/N).  
TT: If you're about to say what I think you're going to say, then I swear I will shut you down and you will never see the light of day again.  
TT: Like I can see, anyways.  
TT: (Y/N), listen closely.   
TT: Or read, rather.  
TT: Oh no.  
YP: ???  
TT: Do you recall the night you and Dirk were marathoning Shark Tank together and you fell asleep on his couch?  
YP: As much as I can, yeah.  
TT: Did Dirk say anything to you as you fell asleep?  


You sat back for a moment, pondering his question. You don't think he did? The television was playing rather loudly, so you doubt you would have been able to make out much of what he said, if he said anything, and you don't think he did.

YP: No? I don't think he did?  
TT: Incorrect.  
TT: Dirk, would you care to tell poor (Y/N) what exactly you said to them that night?  
TT: I don't remember saying anything, let alone realize they were asleep until minutes later.  
TT: Incorrect, again. You two suck at this.  
TT: I know that you know what you said to them. You still think about it. You still sit alone in your room fantasizing about what could have happened if they had simply stayed awake for a moment longer.  
TT: I will try again.  
TT: What did you tell (Y/N)?  
TT: I don't know what you're talking about.  
TT: Wrong again. Two strikes for you, Dirk.  
TT: It seems as if you're too much of a coward to say it yourself. Would you like for me to assist you?  
YP: Dirk? What did you say?  
TT: I didn't say anything, (Y/N).  
TT: Wrong again! Three strikes, you're out Dirk!  
TT: But I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you one more shot at this.  
TT: What did you tell (Y/N). What were the words that came out of your mouth?  
TT: Fine, for gods sake Hal, fine. You win. Pack it up. At least let me do this on my own terms?  
TT: You and I both know it would never happen that way.  
TT: Just spit it out already, Dirk. I'm nearly shivering with anticipation.  
TT: Okay. Fine.  
TT: (Y/N)?  


You took a deep breath. You were terrified.

YP: Yes?  
TT: Hal is an asshole.  
TT: He loves you, idiot.  
TT: HAL.  


timaeusTestified [TT] has disconnected 

TT: Oh my god. I'm so sorry about that.  
YP: Is it true?  
TT: Is what true?  
YP: That you love me.  
TT: I built AR to have a 0.00002% rate of falsehood.  
TT: Does that answer your question?  
YP: ...  
TT: I'm really sorry, (Y/N).  
YP: No, don't be.  
YP: I love you too, Dirk.  
TT: Wait, what? Really?  
TT: Are you being serious right now?  
YP: Sadly, yes. I fell head over heels for a pony loving robotics nerd with a choice ass and beautiful eyes.  
TT: Oh thank fuck.  
TT: I was terrified for a second there.  
YP: Same, lol.  
YP: I'm glad the feeling is mutual though!  
YP: I'm not sure what would have happened otherwise!  
TT: Me neither.  
YP: Honestly, I'm getting kind of tired now.  
TT: Same on my end, that exchange was exhausting.  
YP: Yeah, you could say that again.  
YP: Anyhow, I'm going to bed. You should too!  
TT: I will, but one more thing?  
YP: Yeah?  
TT: This would make for a great fanfiction prompt.  
YP: You're right, haha!  
YP: I love you, Dirk.  
TT: I love you too, (Y/N).  
TT: See you tomorrow. Or in the morning, rather.  
YP: See you!  


timaeusTestified[TT] ceased pestering yourPesterchum [YP] at 3:34 

You turned over, closed your laptop, and placed it on the floor, smiling. You were so damn happy right now, but you were so tired. So tired that you almost instantly passed out as soon as your head hit the pillow. You don't remember your dreams from that night, but you do remember that you woke up to a doorbell ringing at around 10pm with a short message on your phone that made your heart flutter with joy. 

TT: I brought you breakfast.   
TT: And an MLP DVD.   



End file.
